Azur Lane Belfast and Enterprise
by Hiei's Curry
Summary: Belfast and Enterprise let their feeling out [SMUT]
1. Chapter 1

**Kind of surprised one hasn't been made for these two but hey here it is first romance and smut fic so bare that in mind. **

* * *

Enterprise walked along the base's port, looking out at the sea and ships that were spread out along next to the dock thinking about Belfast and her plan to teacher how to be a "Gentlewomen" as Belfast had put it.

Enterprise had to admit that while at first this was a little annoying, it grew on her, now she'd happily call Belfast a friend, the thought brought a smile to her face and made her feel warm inside.

Just then her attention was caught by a voice off to her side.

"Erm, excuse me, miss Enterprise." spoke a maid with glasses who stood nervously.

"Edinburgh isn't it" Enterprise spoke "Is there something you need?"

"Erm, yes, Bel wished to see you, she's in your room." Edinburgh spoke.

"Did she say what it was about?"

"No, she just requested you to go there right away."

Enterprise smiled _"Another part of her lessons I guess." _thought Enterprise "Very well, I'll head right there." Enterprise spoke as she walked off leaving Edinburgh.

As she reached the door Enterprise knocked and she heard Belfast's voice come through the door "Come in."

Enterprise opened the door and her noise was filled with the smell of lavender, looking to the window and there on the table where her ration pack used to be where scented candles. The curtain was drawn so the only light was the candles. Sat on the foot of bed was Belfast "I hope you don't mind the slight changes." Belfast spoke.

Enterprise smirked as she shut the door "Ok, I'll bite, what are you doing?"

"I just wish to give you a massage ma'am." Belfast spoke with a smile.

Enterprise was a little surprised she hadn't expected that "Huh?" Enterprise spoke "Why?"

"It's all part of being a lady." Belfast explained "In order to be a proper lady you need to be able to relax."

Enterprise smirked slightly again "Ok, if you really want to." She spoke walking to the bed and stood before Belfast.

"Excellent." Belfast spoke "Please, leave your hat and coat on the chair and then sit here and I'll start on you neck ma'am" Belfast then patted the bed next to her.

Enterprise did as she was told and lay her over coat and hat on the chair, where Belfast had put her cloves, she then sat on the bed. Belfast shifted so she was sat behind her with her legs either side of Enterprise, before she felt Belfast lay her hands gently on her neck.

As Belfast started Enterprise heard her sigh before speaking "Honestly, I never met someone so tense before, have you never had a massage before?"

"No, never had a proper maid before."

"What about miss Vestal?"

"She's more a parent then a maid." Enterprise spoke thinking of the ear full Vestal had given her when she found out about her rig, when she had arrived at the base.

As Belfast moved her fingers over Enterprises neck, she noticed how gentle and soft they felt. Enterprise felt her own hands wouldn't be so nice in comparison they were always drawing her bow for starters and Belfast always had those cute gloves.

"_Wait cute?"_ thought Enterprise who tensed up at her own thought.

"Ah, you need to relax, miss Enterprise or it won't be beneficial to you." Belfast chided.

"Sorry." Enterprise spoke "It's just something crossed my mind."

"Was it that black box?" Belfast asked "You never did tell me what happened when you touched it."

Enterprise sighed, she just wanted to forget what she saw.

"I saw another me." Enterprise spoke shakily "A me that was just a war machine, cold and heartless." Enterprise could feel Belfast's hands stop moving.

"I see." spoke Belfast sounding very sad, Enterprise found it very unsettling and that she hated Belfast sounding like that she much preferred the calmer and cheerier Belfast, the one who always seemed to have a smile when they were around each other, the thought making her heart light up.

"You're not that person miss Enterprise" Belfast whispered in her ear.

Enterprise placed her hand on Belfast's, she could feel her cheeks heating up as she did "I know; besides I've got you as a reason to not become that."

Enterprise could feel Belfast let out a breath as it tickled the back of her neck. "You're such a sweet talker you know miss Enterprise."

"You don't have to keep using the miss when we're together you know, Enterprise is fine."

"I'll try and remember that." Belfast spoke as she returned to giving Enterprise her.

"Do you mind if I sing?" Belfast asked as she moved her hand to Enterprises shoulders "I read it can help people relax."

"I don't mind." Enterprise answered as she closed her eyes, as Belfast started to sing a tune in a soft and gentle voice that Enterprise was unfamiliar with.

"You have a nice singing voice." Enterprise spoke randomly and immediately felt herself blush.

"Why… erm thank you." Belfast a little taken aback by the comment.

Enterprise trying to move on form the sudden schoolgirl like situation she got herself in, spoke the first thing that came to mind "What's the song?"

"It's an old ballot called _Scarborough Fair_; it's meant to be a song about love."

"Oh right." Enterprise spoke trying the settle her twisting stomach.

"Have you ever been in love, Enterprise?" Belfast asked.

"I never really thought about such a thing before, what about you?"

"Recently I have." Belfast answered "They are a rather interesting character and I find myself drawn to them."

"Do they have a name?" Enterprise asked feeling both scared but also weirdly hopeful.

Belfast moved one hand to cup Enterprises chin and turn her head towards her, Enterprise looked deep into Belfast's deep blue eyes. Enterprise felt her throat tighten and dry up, her heart turned into a jack hammer sounding like her bombers carpet bombing a target, her eyes glanced down to Belfast's lips then back her eyes "Belfast." Enterprise chocked out just as Belfast closed the difference and placed a soft gentle kiss to her lips. Enterprise's eyes shot open at first but she soon melted into the kiss and her eyes closes getting lost in the feeling of Belfast her smell and touch as the kiss continued.

Then Belfast parted from Enterprise slightly "You have done more than captured my attention; you have captured my heart Enterprise." Belfast confessed.

Enterprise felt her throat tighten and dry. Taking a moment to think she decided to say what was honestly on her mind "I don't know what I'm feeling right now, but I don't want you to stop."

Belfast smiled at Enterprises admission before moving so she was sitting on Enterprise lap "I believe I have another way to make you relax" Belfast spoke before leaning into kiss her once more. Enterprise returned the kiss as the maid placed her hands on the carrier's shoulders as said carrier placed her hands on the maid's hips.

Enterprise felt Belfast's tongue push past her own as Belfast pushed her on to the bed. Belfast then started to kiss her neck; Enterprise let out a moan as Belfast started to kiss her collar bone before she came to a stop.

Belfast looked into Enterprises eyes her hands having moved from Enterprises shoulders to her tie, Belfast's eyes silently asking a question, one that Enterprise wasn't sure on but she nodded all the same.

Belfast tenderly untied the tie, all the while Enterprise kept thinking _"Hurry up!"_. Once Belfast had done this, she threw the tie onto the chair where the cap and coat was. Belfast then undid two of Enterprise's shirts buttons she then placed a kiss in the hollow base of Enterprises neck, before moving down placing a kiss down Enterprises chest as each button was undone, till she reaches the band the of Enterprises skirt. Enterprise moved her to the side letting out moans at each kiss.

Belfast kissed Enterprises belly button before speaking "I must say, you have quite the enticing figure, and are quite sensitive."

Belfast then places another kiss on the belly button, before she brushed the shirt open fully brushing Enterprises nipples as she did, earning a groan from the carrier. "You really a sneaky grown up as well." Enterprise spoke.

Belfast smiled "Even the most elegant of ladies has a mischievous side." Belfast spoke as she crawled up to Enterprises left breast, before she placed a single kiss, Enterprise let out another moan "My your quite sensitive, aren't you?"

"Maybe your just good at find my weak spots" Enterprise spoke shakily. Belfast answered by taking the nipple in her mouth biting and twirling it with her tongue and playing with the other between her thumb and forth finger. Enterprise writhed at the new sensation feeling her whole body heat up.

Belfast smiled at the effect she was having on the famous carrier, as she swapped nipples. After she given them equal attention she crawled down Enterprise before taking off the carriers boots and socks, leaving the carrier in nothing but her underwear. Belfast then placed a kiss on each of Enterprises toes, the carrier meanwhile was going crazy she'd never felt these feelings before.

"Belfast." Enterprise spoke in a breathless voice just as Belfast stopped kissing her toes. "Yes?" Belfast spoke with her cute smile that to Enterprise seemed cuter than normal. "It seems a little unfair me being almost bare and you still dressed."

Belfast smiled again before speaking "I understand." the maid then stood at the end of the bed and fiddled with what Enterprise guessed was a zip, before sliding her maid uniform off leaving her just as undressed as Enterprise, before she crawled up to bite Enterprise's neck making her moan.

Once Belfast had broken off Enterprise's neck she spoke again as she gently caressed one of Belfast's breasts "I thought Sheffield was the one who didn't ware underwear."

Belfast let out a light moan at the touch "She doesn't wear underwear; I just do without a bra"

Belfast pushed Enterprise back into the mattress before she crawled back down, putting a single finger under the elastic band of Enterprises panties, Belfast's eyes silently asking for permission which Enterprise gave with a single nod.

Once Belfast was done with the last piece of fabric, she placed a kiss on Enterprises hips. "Belfast…please…no more teasing."

Belfast giggled a little "As you wish." Belfast then placed a kiss on Enterprises lower lips, making Enterprise gasp, one of her hands grabbing her pillow. Belfast then gave a single lick of the lower lips "Ah, yes." Enterprise let out.

Belfast taking that as a good sign she pushed her tongue into Enterprise's pussy and licking her inner walls, making the carrier gasp and writhe from the feeling, Enterprise put a hand into Belfast's hair pushing her in deeper, not that the maid complained enjoying the sweet nectar that she lapped up like a cat.

Belfast put a hand on Enterprises hips to keep Enterprise in place while using her thumb to rub the carrier's nub, making Enterprise close her thighs around the maid's head, placing her feet on the maid's stern finding them just as soft as the cruiser's chest.

"Oh wow…" Enterprise let out, her world shrinking to just her and Belfast, no war, no sirens just them in this growing bliss.

As Belfast ate her out Enterprise felt something building inside her like a boiler on the point of bursting ''Haah... ahh...Bel…something…aaahhh"

''Are you nearly there?'' Belfast spoke still moving her thumb "Don't resist it.'' She spoke before returning to lapping up the sweet tasting nectar.

Enterprise obeyed, moaning as Belfast continued pleasuring her, fuelling her pleasure and the feeling she was about the explode.

It then all become to much and Enterprise's back arched "AAHH…God!" she screamed as she went over the edge and slumped into the bed breathless.

As Enterprise came down from her high, Belfast removed her own panties before lifting on of Enterprises legs up

"Belfast… What are you doing?" Enterprise asked, her mind still hazy and body still getting rocked by a few aftershocks.

But all coherent thought was lost when Belfast slowly rolled her hips forward, bringing their most sensitive areas together.

Enterprise looked up with her half-lidded eyes and they made eye contact, intense and unwavering. She grabbed the pillow again and grabbed Belfast's hand that wasn't holding her leg to her chest, intertwining their fingers together.

They continued to rock with each other, both feeling their pleasure building before Enterprise reached her peak first screaming out "Oh…god…Belfast!"

Belfast wasn't far behind "Enterprise!" she moaned.

They fell back on the sheets with their legs still intertwined and chests heaving, sticky and satisfied.

"Enterprise." Belfast spoke quietly "I love you."

Enterprise blushed and smiled "I love you too" she replied before kissing Belfast. And the two fell asleep lock together with smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I was going to make this chapter after the series is over so I could make sure it was still loosely tied to the cannon of the show still, but as it's delayed till march, I believe looking at the internet, so public service announcement the anime is delayed a while it seems. So, as that's the result a change of plan was called for so, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Enterprise was standing on the docks looking at the sky, thinking about Belfast, the thought of the maid bringing a small smile to her face. She hadn't really had time to spend with the Maid recently, they we're both either on missions or Belfast had her maid duties to do, the curses of combat life. Belfast had been so busy that she'd even been unable to wake Enterprise up some days, Enterprise missed the cute smile Belfast gave her every morning, they always made her day seem to start off good or make her forget a bad day.

"Ooh, someone's happy." Enterprise turned to see Hornet standing next to her with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something." Enterprise spoke as she looked to the sky.

"Oh, your maid on your mind then." Hornet joked.

Enterprise shook her head "Yeah, it's a bit weird being so connected to someone like this."

Hornet faked being stabbed in the chest "You wound my heart; you love a Royal Navy maid more than your dear darling sisters." Hornet fake crying in her melodramatic act.

"You know what I mean." Enterprise spoke not reacting to her sister's antics "You're such a drama queen sometimes you know?"

Hornet laughed "Hey, I can be series to you know."

Enterprise smiled and shook her head "I know, it's just of the three of us you're the joker."

"Of course, I'm the joker, you're the serious one and Yorktown's the caring motherly one."

Enterprises smile fell slightly thinking of her older sister "Yeah she is."

Hornet sighed "Hey don't get all gloomy on me, she wouldn't want that."

Enterprise shook her head again "I'm guessing you're not just here to talk about Belfast, is there something you need?"

"Actually, I am here to talk about her."

"Huh?" Enterprise looked at her sister confused.

"Well, you see the two of you have been so busy lately that you haven't seen each other." Hornet spoke with a smile "So I talked with Prince of Wale and Queen Elizabeth and I got a few days off for the two of you."

"What?" Enterprise spoke with shock.

"Well I've seen how gloomy you look when she's gone and your still here, so I got the two of you a few days off when she gets back later."

"Why do this?" Enterprise spoke "Not that I'm complaining, it's I'm curious why."

"Because you're my sister." Hornet spoke with a smile "Plus it's kind of heart-warming seeing you two together."

Enterprise smiled at her sister "Thank you, I just wish I had an idea what do with her now."

"I'll send her to your room when she gets back." Hornet spoke walking off while waving.

(A few hours later)

Once she had come back from her patrol, Belfast found herself walking into the barracks and presided to walk up the stairs, thinking about her what she had just been told by Hornet and Prince of Wales.

**A few minutes ago**

"_Congratulations on a safe return." Wales spoke "As a reward you have three days leave, from combat and your maid duties."_

"_Same as Enterprise." Hornet chimed in "She's in her room she wants to see you." The carrier had whispered into Belfast's ear._

**Present time**

Belfast came to Enterprises door and knocked she heard Enterprise say enter, as she opened the door she saw Enterprise standing in just her shirt and skirt, standing nervously she looked like a little girl who was waiting for her mom to come in and scold her for something bad she'd done.

"Close the door." Enterprise spoke her voice shaking with nerves.

Belfast turned and closed the door, as she did so she felt Enterprise walk up behind her and lock the door then hug her from behind.

"Enterprise?" Belfast spoke in a whisper, as she felt Enterprise kiss her cheek then neck.

"I've missed you." she spoke.

"I've missed you to."

Enterprise felt her throat dry up "Could we…you know…?" she spoke to embarrassed to say the words aloud.

Belfast smiled, she loved how Enterprise could be so fearless in battle but so shy in terms of love, it was sweet and cute in a weird way.

"Yes." Belfast spoke a little excited.

Belfast was about to start turning, but then felt Enterprise taking off her head piece "Oh, taking the lead, are we?" Belfast joked.

"Well you are MY maid; I'm supposed to command you what to do." Enterprise spoke. Belfast could tell she was trying to sound authoritarian but her waving in places, letting the illusion down, but Belfast decided to let Enterprise have her way for now.

Once the head gear was gone Enterprise started to kiss the back of Belfast's neck as she pushed the maid into the door gently, the carrier then undid the button and zipper keeping Belfast's outfit to her body.

"You really missed me." Belfast let out breathlessly, as the outfit fell to her feet leaving her in just her knickers.

"You have no idea how much." Enterprise whispered in to her ear. Belfast moved an arm behind her to make the carrier look at her as she turned her head to face her, looking longingly into the carrier's eyes. Belfast gave Enterprise a small kiss "Show me."

Enterprise stepped back and took off her skirt and shirt leaving her in just her panties, she then led the cruiser to the bed "Lay down, face down." she commanded.

Belfast did as she was told, she lay on the bed hugging the pillow as she rested her head, she then felt Enterprise climb on the bed too and then start to kiss down her spine, getting a few small moans out the cruiser. Once Enterprise reached the cruisers hips, she pulled the garments down Belfast's legs, while she climbed off as there was no more space on the bed so kneeled in front of it.

Enterprise placed a kiss on one of the cheeks "Beautiful." she spoke in a husk whisper.

"Ah…why thank you." Belfast spoke, as Enterprise placed a kiss on the other cheek.

Enterprise smiled, as she placed her hands on her target and gave each a gentle squeeze, earning another moan from the cruiser, they felt like fluffy pillows in Enterprises hands _"It's a shame she has to sit on this." _Enterprise thought as she lowered herself down to kiss around and on the soft shapely stern, her hands also drew small shapes and caressed them further making Belfast let out soft gentle moans.

"Oh wow." Belfast spoke letting out low, more gentle moans "I guess you really like my bum then."

"Sorry, it's just so perfect I can't keep my hands off." Enterprise sheepishly admitted, as her cheeks burned.

"I'm not complaining, but other areas are wanting attention to."

"Well then, turn over." Enterprise spoke and Belfast complied. Enterprise took the sight of Belfast laying down in for a second, if Belfast was embarrassed by her position she wasn't showing it, as Enterprise drank in the sight of Belfast who looked to the carrier like the most wonderful thing in the world, she wishes she could freeze time and it just be the two of them here like this together, forever.

Enterprise climbed back on to the bed placing herself between the cruisers legs before caressing the girl's chest, they felt soft, like a sweet Hornet had got her to try once marshmallows if she remember the name right, she then kissing the maid's nipples earning yet more moans as she did.

"Sit on my lap." Enterprise spoke as she stretched her legs out in front of her. Belfast did as she was asked and placed a leg either side of Enterprises legs and put her hands on each of Enterprises shoulders.

Enterprise put one hand on the small of Belfast's back, she manoeuvred her other hand between them, gently running three finger of the cruisers lower lips getting a moan out the maid. Enterprise looked up at Belfast who nodded while holding her gaze with cruiser.

Enterprise was nervous she'd never done this before so started off small she'd guess Belfast would put it, as she pushed a single finger past the maid's lower lips. Belfast leaned her head back a little with a light groan.

"Is that ok?" Enterprise asked.

Belfast returned to look Enterprise in the eyes "Yes, you can add more if you want."

Enterprise added a second earning another groan from her lover as she did. She then started to slowly move her fingers in and out. Belfast hummed and groaned in response.

"Ah… you can go faster my dear…oh…I'll tell you if your going to fast." Belfast spoke, she loved how tender Enterprise was being, it might have been mostly out of caution and inexperience, but it was sweet that Enterprise didn't want to go too far too fast.

Enterprise started to pick up the pace and Belfast started to moan more in reaction, she could feel her muscles tighten, and her breath getting shallower, Enterprise could feel the nails in one hand dig in to her shoulder the other hand moved to hold her head in place. Despite her bodies best attempts to stop her, Belfast kept her eyes locked on Enterprises eyes.

The carrier could feel herself getting lost in the wonderful blue eyes, it was like the cruiser was looking into her soul and setting her heart then whole body aflame, making her think she was about to melt.

Belfast could tell she wasn't going to hold much longer, then Enterprise moved her head so she could take one of Belfast's nipples into her mouth.

"Oh…god…" Belfast let out "Don't… stop…looking…aahh…" Belfast spoke each word broken by a moan, Enterprise looked back into the maid's eyes.

Not long after Belfast reached her limit her body tensed up and she let out a longer loud moan while pulling Enterprise face first into her chest "Enterprise!" she moaned as she fell off the edge.

Belfast fell backwards on to the bed, trying to catch her breath. Enterprise moved her head back to examine her work "Guess I was ok then."

"You were excellent." Belfast panted. Once Belfast had recovered, she sat up and kissed Enterprise, her tongue duelling with the Grey Ghosts, a battle the Ghost lost as she was pushed on her back.

"Now my love, I believe it's your turn." Belfast spoke a she removed Enterprises panties. Before sitting behind her so her chest made a nice pillow for Enterprise's back.

"Just let me do all the work ok?" Belfast spoke in Enterprises ear. Enterprise nodded, Belfast placed a kiss on the ghost's cheek before massaging one of Enterprises breasts and her other hand glided down Enterprises front till it reached its destination, Enterprises groaned as she felt three of Belfast's fingers move effortlessly past her lips.

"Ah…how are you able to make me putty in your hands." Enterprise asked.

"It's all part of being a maid and lover, you need to know how to make the other person involved feel special with out them asking." Belfast whispered.

Enterprise moved one hand so it was behind Belfast's neck "Do I, manage to do that with you?" Enterprise asked.

"Of course, that's why I love you, now no more words, just enjoy."

Unlike how she'd pleased Belfast the maid was moving her fingers in circles it was almost like she was searching for something. Then Enterprise feet what was like a lightning bolt run up her spine and her back arched.

"Found you." Belfast spoke husky voice.

Enterprise couldn't ask what she meant as Belfast kept her fingers going on that single spot, Enterprise could feel her muscles go tight but this was different from last time, more intense and more pleasurable. Enterprise gripped the sheets with her free hand, as the other pulled Belfast's head as close to her own as she could get.

"Oh… god…ah…ah…Belfast!" Enterprise screamed out loud as she went over the edge, she was certain that someone had to have heard that, but as she melted into Belfast's loving and warm embrace she didn't care.

As she came down from her high Enterprise felt the tiny light string that had connected their hearts since they had first met, suddenly grow and it felt like she and Belfast were being wrapped in it together. The idea brought a smile the Ghosts face.

As Enterprise lay still, Belfast running a hand through her hair, Enterprise wished she could just stay like this, wrapped up in her loves arms she felt warm, safe, loved, happy.

Hornet had come by to check on her sister before heading to bed, as she looked in, she saw Belfast and Enterprise holding each other in their sleep, like their lives depended on it, like if they let go, they'd lose each other forever. Hornet smiled at the scene before heading to bed "Guess I'll be telling Yorktown we have a sister-in-law huh sis." Hornet spoke to herself.

Later that night Belfast moved in the bed but felt no Enterprise, sitting up she saw her standing up looking out the window at the night sky, with a slightly larger than needed top on.

"What's wrong?" Belfast asked as she sat in the unused chair wrapped up in the sheet of the bed.

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"Thinking what?"

Enterprise looked down and sighed before returning her gaze to the moon and stars "War is cruel and it's cruellest to emotions, especially happiness and love, when you hold me I feel loved and happy, but in a battle happiness and love are the great enemies, they make you doubt and give you something to lose."

Belfast stood and hugged Enterprise from behind "If happiness and falling in love are the great enemies then we've both been defeated Enterprise, but I know I won't let the other enemy the sirens, take away my happiness, take away you, my love."

Enterprise smiled, she turned around and hugged Belfast brushing a hand through her hair "I won't let them take you either."

"You'll stay with me, to the end?" Enterprise asked, though she knew the answer but she wanted to hear it.

Belfast pulled herself closer to Enterprise "Now, until the end of time."

"Thank you, Belfast, I love you."

Belfast smiled "I love you to." She spoke and she kissed Enterprise.

* * *

**So, this bit at the end with the whole love and happiness is from the film RUSH where a character says something similar and I thought it was something that Enterprise might say.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
